


Fight Off the Light

by SansObsessed



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Crying, Death, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansObsessed/pseuds/SansObsessed
Summary: Souls are odd things, aren't they?A shot to one,No matter how much you scream and cry--Doesn't always mean death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've made this for a couple reasons!
> 
> A, for the enjoyment of you guys,
> 
> And B, to ask if anyone still wants me to finish the other story!
> 
> That's all, hope you enjoy!

His eyes burn bright, deep tangerine pupils standing out in the darkness of the hall. It'd usually be bright, the setting sun splitting through the windows and scattering about in pretty orange patterns. Not today. It's dark, gloomy, the type of day someone would go to the window and pout about.

He takes a single step forward, sound echoing throughout the hall with a sharp vibration as it rebounds against the walls and floors. He's sad, despite the deep and darkened anger bubbling up inside him like a volcano waiting to erupt. A swirl of slow depressed blue and fierce furious red culminating inside him. It was nearly unbearable, the feeling. He wanted redemption, and he would get it. But this was the child he had taken in as his own. Watched her grow for three years and took care of her, and even ended up loving her. It hurt, as did everything did right now.

She smiles back, grin wide and unsettling to even witness. A blade hangs lazily in her grip, entire stance and demeanor smug and without a drop of fear. Both their souls are brandished in preparation of combat, waiting for one to make a move.   
His stare is cold, and for a long moment neither does anything.

And then they're fighting

There's a clash of orange and silver, magic and swinging blades come together into a perfect fight. He's putting all he's got into this, bone attack after bone attack, blaster after blaster. There's no mercy here, from either party.  
It's a long fight,  
They're both tired.  
She's already declined his fake mercy,  
He's already given everything he's got.

He doesn't remember how a blade ends up in his sternum.

A long red slash across his chest, blood and dust immediately dirtying the orange fabric. He pauses, jaws parted as blood trickles from them eerily. His eyes dull, losing all life as both hands moving to wrap around his middle, before all he is is dust.

[RESET]

His eyes burn bright, deep tangerine pupils standing out in the darkness of the hall. It'd usually be bright, the setting sun splitting through the windows and scattering about in patterns. Not today. It's dark, gloomy, the type of day someone would go to the window and pout about-

. . . . . .  
He freezes.  
She already beat him.  
She won.  
Yet she came back?  
His eyes narrow testily, watching her in suspicion.  
They'd already done this just moments ago, why did she come back?  
He doesn't like this at all.

They fight.

“Papyrus” has been defeated!  
[RESET]

“Papyrus” has been defeated!  
[RESET]

“Papyrus” has been defeated!  
[RESET]

“Papyrus” has been defeated!  
[RESET]

Why? He couldn't figure it out, and that was perhaps the worst part of this, not knowing her intent or reasoning. It was scary, the scariest thing since first losing his brother. He himself was already used to dying, it wasn't as big a deal. He just let the cold nothingness overtake him, falling into blissful quiet. This was new, this was to be feared.

He was tired now, both mentally and physically. He dodged as best he could, instead deciding to put more energy into the actual attacks this time around. He had faith, despite his deep fear. 

It's nearly the end of the fight when she's low on health, he nearly panting from the exhaustion. Both look to each other, a quick moment of silence as they meet eyes. His narrow, hers widen happily along with her smile. They both know this fight won't go differently as any of the others.

He growls, abruptly sending an attack her way. With a dark smile does she dodge, the way her eyes gleam it's obvious to see she has a plan. 

A knife is sailed at his head, whipped at him with surprising force and accuracy. He ducks, just barely making it from the blade. He exhales in relief, running a hand over his skull as he turns to prepare his next attack.

He didn't know.  
He didn't know she had a second knife.  
Another is thrown.  
Aiming for the undeniable win.

His brandished soul takes the hit, blade stabbing into it with ease. The shell cracks, magic leaking out from both sides like honey dripping from the jar.  
It's a gruesome dart board like effect, and she's won the game, knife coming out the back side of the soul.

He freezes completely, pupils shrinking into small pinpricks of light before a strained whine escapes, him immediately dropping to his knees. It feels like the shock before the burn, body preparing for the utter devastation about to take place. He whines louder until it's a scream, wrapping around his middle and leaning down onto his side. It's an intense and sudden wave of pain, hitting him like a meteor striking a planet. 

He falls onto his side, eyes closed tight as he yells, screams, cries loud enough for anyone close to hear him.

It hurts so bad, like he's burning alive but he just won't die yet. Bones burning with aches and the loss of magic coursing through them. Tears stream, littering his face and hoodie immediately into darkened spots.   
She smiles down at him, striding over to the broken skeleton on the ground. She's standing over him, reveling in her work. He's waiting for it, for the final blow, for this to end. He wants it to end, more than anything else. Her eyes gleam smugly, the constant screeches and cries are like music. 

Without another moment she moves on, going to meet Asgore, leaving him there, broken, sobbing and shuttering until the pain goes away.

And it never does.

[SAVE]


End file.
